Razões do Coração
by Jyell
Summary: Hinata precisava por um fim na breve mas profunda relação com Sasuke. Hinata o conhecera tarde demais! E faria qualquer coisa para ter seu segredo a salvo. Mas agora... onde acharia forças para lhe dizer adeus?
1. Capítulo I

**O anime Naruto não me pertence.**

***Esta história é uma adaptação do romance de Carole Mortimer.**

**Razões do Coração.**

**Capítulo I**

Hinata examinou detidamente o homem que estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha. Depois, entre confusa e irritada, virou-se para a secretária que a acompanhara até o escritório, procurando esclarecer a situação.

— Acho que deve haver algum engano...

— Não há engano nenhum, srta. Hyuuga.

A voz grave a fez olhar mais uma vez para o homem, que agora se encontrava em pé. Ao observá-lo, ela compreendeu por que motivo a mobília era tão austera: qualquer outro estilo pareceria ridículo como cenário para aquela figura alta, de constituição atlética, de quem o elegante terno sob medida ressaltava a virilidade. Ele irradiava força, poder, seriedade.

Tudo isso Hinata percebeu numa questão de segundos. Só depois notou que o cabelo preto e os olhos igualmente negros que a estudavam com curiosidade davam-lhe um charme irresistível, assim como a boca sensual, o nariz arrogantemente levantado e o queixo quadrado, firme.

"Pare com isso!", ela se censurou. "Não é a aparência dele que importa, mas sim de quem se trata."

— Obrigado por trazer a senhorita, Suiya — ele disse dispensando a secretária, enquanto atravessava a sala e fechava a porta. Então, dirigiu-se de novo a Hinata: — Sente-se, por favor.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Fora até ali preparada para uma verdadeira guerra e agora era tratada com cortesia por um entranho de quem nem sequer conhecia o nome. Onde estaria Sasori?

— Acomode-se — insistiu o homem, um tanto intrigado com a relutância dela.

Hinata sentou-se na cadeira que ele indicara, em frente à escrivaninha, desejando ter telefonado e marcado um encontro antes de aparecer ali assim, de surpresa. Mas estivera furiosa demais para pensar nisso.

Bastou lembrar-se do motivo da raiva, para que começasse a se recobrar do susto. Apertou os lábios. Os olhos perolados faiscaram desafiadores.

— Vim até aqui para ver...

— O sr. Akasuna — o homem completou, enquanto dava a volta na escrivaninha para acomodar-se de novo atrás dela.

Senhor Akasuna? Não tratava Sasori de maneira tão formal havia semanas!

— Sinto muito, porém ele não se encontra no momento — o estranho continuou, pousando nela um olhar avaliador. — Como a senhorita disse o problema que gostaria de discutir é importante... Meu nome é Uchiha, srta. Hyuuga — acrescentou, ao notar que Hinata ainda parecia confusa. — Sou sócio do sr. Akasuna.

Surpresa, Hinata arregalou os olhos. Sasuke Uchiha! Claro! Mas ele não era nem de perto semelhante à imagem que ela fazia do sócio de Sasori.

Pelas palavras dele, o companheiro de negócios parecia um senhor, talvez um velho, e o homem que estava a sua frente devia ter menos de trinta e cinco anos. No entanto, Sasori se referia a ele como se fosse o próprio Matusalém!

E agora? O que fazer? Como sair daquela situação embaraçosa? Não iria, evidentemente, tratar do assunto com aquele homem.

— Desculpe-me, porém prefiro falar com o sr. Akasuna.

Ele soergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, com um ar indagador. Mas sua expressão se manteve séria. Até mais do que antes. Ao que tudo indicava Sasuke Uchiha não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito com a insistência de Hinata.

— Creio já ter dito à senhorita que meu sócio não pode atender no momento. A voz tornara-se mais áspera. — Posso assegurar, srta. Hyuuga que estou credenciado a tratar de qualquer assunto. Fique à vontade para dizer a mim o que pretendia falar com o sr. Akasuna.

A expressão então se suavizou um pouco. No entanto, era indisfarçável a impaciência contida atrás daquela fachada polida.

Hinata suspirou. Claro que não poderia dizer àquele homem _nenhuma_ das coisas que tencionava conversar com Sasori. Bem, mas havia o problema da carta, que com certeza podia ser discutido com qualquer um dos dois sócios.

Hinata olhou mais uma vez para o homem sentado a sua frente. Será que Sasori contara sua existência a ele? Será que ambos haviam dado boas gargalhadas juntos por causa dela? Provavelmente não. Sasuke Uchiha não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se sujeita a uma coisa dessas. Isso, porém, não significava que estivesse alheio aos problemas pessoais do sócio.

Fosse como fosse, no entanto, Hinata não tinha opção. Ou falava com Sasuke ou com ninguém mais. Além disso, havia a possibilidade, embora um tanto remota, de ter julgado mal o procedimento de Sasori. Contudo, ela não punha muita fé nessa possibilidade.

Abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro um envelope.

— Recebi esta manhã.

Desdobrou uma folha e estendeu-a na direção de Sasuke, com os olhos perolados, costumeiramente tranqüilos, fuzilando de raiva.

Dedos longos e firmes pegaram o papel, enquanto a outra mão tateava no tampo da escrivaninha à cata dos óculos de aro escuro. Ele examinou rapidamente as linhas e, intrigado, fixou outra ver a atenção em Hinata.

— Parece-me bastante clara.

Dito isso, pôs a carta sobre a mesa e continuou a observar Hinata através das lentes.

Ela estava mais do que ciente da "clareza" da mensagem, e até mesmo a decorara do começo ao fim. O advogado de Sasuke Uchiha e Sasori Akasuna a informava oficialmente que o contrato de locação de sua loja, a vencer no próximo mês, não seria renovado, e que por isso devia desocupar o imóvel dentro do prazo legal.

Hinata encontrara o envelope aquela manhã, ao abrir a loja. Tinha sido colocado por debaixo da porta. Ela não perdera tempo: dera alguns telefonemas e avisara a assistente de que iria ver Sasori. A última coisa que esperava era que ele não estivesse no escritório e que se visse obrigada a tratar do problema com o sócio.

Será que Sasuke percebia o ato de vingança que havia por trás daquelas linhas? Impossível saber. Ele não era do tipo que demonstrava seus sentimentos tão facilmente. Além disso, os óculos escondiam qualquer expressão que pudesse ser lida em seu olhar.

— Tem razão. A carta ó bastante clara.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

— Então, qual é o problema?

— O problema, sr. Uchiha, é que, quando assinei o contrato há dois anos, ficou subentendido que o mesmo podia ser renovado quando do vencimento.

— Este assunto tem de ser aprovado por ambas as partes, srta. Hyuuga.

— Sim, mas...

— E é claro que, como prova esta carta, nós não aprovamos — ele declarou com impaciência, na certa se perguntando por que Hinata o fazia perder tempo com aquilo.

Os olhos perolados relampejaram mais uma vez, e uma mecha de cabelo negro azulado caiu sobre o rosto fechado numa expressão séria.

— Por que só meu contrato não pode ser renovado? Telefonei para os outros inquilinos que a firma tem em Cooper Mews, e fiquei sabendo que com todos eles foram feitos acordos nos últimos doze meses.

Hinata fizera questão do obter esse tipo de informação antes de ir para o escritório. Queria armar-se de quantos argumentos fossem possíveis para a conversa que pretendera ter com Sasori.

Sasuke Uchiha continuava impassível

— A senhorita então ligou para eles...

Percebeu Hinata que o tom de voz, a despeito de educado e formal, escondia irritação. Precisava tomar cuidado com aquele homem. As rugas de expressão em torno dos olhos e boca indicava que ele podia ser extremamente perigoso.

— Claro que sim! E já que estamos falando nisso, sr. Uchiha devo dizer que moro no apartamento que fica em cima da loja.

— Sozinha? — Ele pareceu tão surpreso quanto Hinata com a pergunta. Era como se a tivesse feito sem querer, como se tivesse pensado alto. A chama do desafio brilhou em seu olhar.

Quanto a Hinata, ficou um pouco aliviada. Claro que, se Sasori tivesse lhe contado sobre seu envolvimento com ela, Sasuke não faria tal pergunta.

— Não, não vivo sozinha — foi a resposta seca.

Hinata não tinha a menor intenção de prolongar o assunto. Já que Sasori não dissera nada sobre ela, não precisava explicar como ou com quem morava. Não era da conta de ninguém. Além do mais, o contrato não fazia nenhuma referência aos ocupantes do apartamento.

— Sei. — O ar de desaprovação com que Sasuke pegou a carta para lê-la mais uma vez era patente. — Houve algum problema com relação a pagamento de aluguel?

— E evidente que não!

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam de novo de indignação.

Ele deu de ombros, atirando a folha em cima de uma pilha de papéis que se amontoavam ordenadamente na escrivaninha.

— Então provavelmente nosso departamento jurídico cometeu um erro — tornou Sasuke, pensativo. — Não creio que tenhamos algum plano para nossas propriedades de Cooper Mews, a não ser mantê-las alugadas.

Hinata estava certa disso, como também tinha certeza de que Sasori se encontrava por trás daquilo tudo, para obrigá-la a privar-se da loja e do lar. Havia um dito popular que recomendava tomar-se cuidado com mulheres rejeitadas, mas agora ela via que o mesmo preceito se aplicava aos homens. Pelo menos a um.

Sasuke Uchiha notou a mudança na fisionomia de Hinata com olhos atentos.

— Se quiser que eu resolva este problema...

— Sempre cuidei desse tipo de coisa com o sr. Akasuna.

Na verdade, conhecera Sasori por causa de um defeito no teto da propriedade, que o departamento jurídico do escritório se negara a atender. Depois disso, ele começou a aparecer na loja, segundo explicava, "para ver se tudo corria bem". Então, há algumas semanas o objetivo dessas visitas tornou-se mais claro...

— Asseguro-lhe, srta. Hyuuga, que posso cuidar disto aqui — declarou Sasuke num tom gelado, afastando-a das recordações. — Se a senhorita permitir, darei uma resposta assim que for possível.

Hinata percebeu-lhe a irritação com sua insistência em levar o caso até Sasori. Afinal, sua loja não passava de uma entre as centenas que a firma Uchiha & Akasuna possuía.

— Quando acha que essa resposta... ahn... será possível? — ela perguntou, decidindo-se, por fim.

Sasuke deu um longo suspiro, como se não estivesse acostumado a esse tipo de indagação. Ou a nenhum questionamento. Era como se suas ações nunca fossem contestadas, e sim acatadas. Mas Hinata não tinha nada a ver com isso. Estava ali para defender seus interesses, e não ia deixar que seu problema caísse no esquecimento, fosse posto de lado.

Nos dois anos que se passaram desde que abrira a loja Vida e Saúde, ela formara uma clientela grande e fiel, à qual se juntavam com freqüência novos fregueses. Felizmente, mais e mais pessoas conscientizavam-se de que uma comida saudável era essencial para uma vida saudável.

A loja transformara-se numa espécie de tábua de salvação, ocupando seus pensamentos e seu tempo completamente, sem deixar espaço para mais nada. E ela não pretendia perdê-la só porque um homem, que um dia considerara charmoso, não conseguia controlar nem a libido, nem o sentimento de rejeição.

Lembrou-se de que as flores começaram a chegar algumas semanas depois das visitas "casuais" de Sasori. Vinham todos os dias. Religiosamente. Até Hinata transgredir todas as suas normas e concordar em jantar com ele. Coisa que jurara a si mesma nunca mais fazer com homem algum.

Aquele primeiro encontro foi seguido de outro, e mais outro, até ela se dar conta de que estava vendo Sasori duas vezes por semana, no mínimo. Ele mostrara-se uma companhia agradável, uma pessoa atraente, e, embora seus beijos de boa-noite às vezes fossem um tanto atrevidos, a coisa não passava disso. Nem mesmo fazia força para ser convidado a entrar. Havia só uma semana Hinata descobrira que tudo não passara de um plano muito bem arquitetado.

A desconfiança de Hinata começou com as sugestivas rosas vermelhas que ele mandara no dia de seu aniversário, e aumentou ainda mais com o bracelete que recebera à noite, como presente. A recusa em aceitar a jóia de uma pessoa que considerava simplesmente um bom amigo acabou provocando em Sasori uma reação inesperada e a proposta de que deixassem de serem amigos para se tornarem amantes. E depressa.

Hinata voltou para casa de táxi, culpando-se por não ter percebido antes as intenções dele, por ter-se deixado levar por um falso interesse, que só servia para encobrir um golpe descaradamente sujo.

A vingança de Sasori chegara à forma daquela maldita carta. Hinata estava certa de que, se concordasse em ir para a cama com ele, o contrato seria automaticamente renovado.

Bem, talvez fosse melhor que Sasori não estivesse no escritório, afinal de contas, e que ela se visse obrigada a falar com Sasuke Uchiha, o envolvimento dele na questão talvez pudesse se transformar em sua única salvação. Tinha certeza de que, mesmo que o sócio procurasse saber do comportamento de Sasori, ficaria a seu lado. E, no momento, precisava de toda a ajuda de que pudesse dispor.

— Srta. Hyuuga — ele começou, devagar —, compreendo seu receio. Sei que não me conhece, mas acho que, durante o tempo em que tem sido nossa locatária, nada fiz para merecer sua desconfiança. Creio estar capacitado para verificar os termos desta carta junto a nosso departamento jurídico.

Hinata corou violentamente diante de tanto sarcasmo. Talvez estivesse sendo indelicada com Sasuke Uchiha, porém depois do que Sasori fizera quem poderia culpá-la?

— Desculpe-me — murmurou, sem jeito. — Acho que estou... Um pouco ansiosa.

O semblante dele serenou um pouco.

— Posso entender. Não se preocupe. Volto a procurá-la tão logo seja possível.

Era uma forma sutil e educada de pôr um fim na conversa. Ela olhou para ele com as faces ainda coradas e um sorriso pálido nos lábios bem-feitos.

— Peço desculpa mais uma vez. É que para o senhor aquela propriedade representa só mais um aluguel, enquanto para mim...

— Sei disso, srta. Hyuuga... Com licença, um minuto — disse, apertando o botão do interfone, que tocava. — Sim, Suiya?

— Não se esqueça do almoço de negócios — avisou a voz da secretária.

— Claro. Estarei livre em alguns minutos. — Dirigiu-se a Hinata: — Bem, tenho de ir. — Tirou os óculos e os guardou no bolso do paletó.

— O senhor vai se lembrar de meu problema depois... do almoço?

No olhar de Sasuke brilhou primeiro raiva, depois incredulidade e finalmente divertimento.

— Srta. Hyuuga... — Olhou para a carta que estava sobre a escrivaninha e corrigiu-se: — Hinata, você é sem dúvida a mulher mais desconfiada que já conheci.

Ela levou um susto com aquele tratamento informal.

— Sou?

— Sim, é — ele confirmou, sorrindo. — Estou saindo para um almoço de negócios, não para um encontro amoroso, como sua pergunta sugeriu.

Hinata enrubesceu de novo.

— Não foi minha intenção ofendê-lo.

— Talvez, mas foi assim que me senti.

Ela não conseguiu atinar por quê. Afinal, nada mais comum num homem atraente e maduro do que casos e romances.

— Eu só quis dizer que...

— Não tenho nenhum encontro, Hinata — ele a interrompeu suavemente. — Ou uma namorada. Ou uma amante casual.

O rosto dela denotou surpresa imediatamente. Por que aquele homem lhe dizia aquilo?

— Sua vida não me diz respeito, Sr. Uchiha. — Frisou bem a palavra senhor. — Só seus negócios.

Sasuke deixou escapar um suspiro, massageando as têmporas com os dedos longos e bonitos.

— É, parece que hoje o dia começou bem...

— Sinto muito se o arruinei, porém o meu também não foi melhor.

— Não se preocupe. Sei que a única coisa que podia fazer, nas atuais circunstâncias, era vir até aqui para tentar resolver seu problema. E não estou aborrecido com isso. Intrigado talvez, mais nada.

Ela se levantou. O que menos desejaria no momento era algum tipo de complicação com aquele homem.

— Bem, acho que já o fiz perder muito tempo. — E se dirigiu, decidida, para a porta.

Mas Sasuke se adiantou e chegou lá antes. A proximidade daquele corpo forte, seu calor, fez com que um arrepio percorresse a espinha de Hinata.

— Você não pediu nada que eu não tivesse condições de dar — ele falou com voz mansa.

A surpresa dela aumentou.

— Bem, tenho de ir — insistiu.

— Entrarei em contato.

Hinata não sabia se ficava perplexa ou irritada, enquanto caminhava pela calçada em direção a seu carro. A última coisa de que precisava era que o sócio de Sasori se interessasse por ela!

A não ser que os dois já tivessem se cansado de conversar a seu respeito. Nada lhe garantia que Sasori não tivesse falado a Sasuke sobre a mulher obstinada com quem andava se encontrando, e esse talvez fosse um desafio irresistível.

No entanto, essa hipótese era bastante remota. Esse comportamento era próprio de Sasori, e não de alguém como Sasuke. Ela não podia deixar que a insegurança atrapalhasse sua capacidade de julgamento.

Contudo, fossem quais fossem as conclusões a que chegasse sobre Sasuke Uchiha, isso não alterava o fato de Sasori tentar se vingar dela através do contrato com a loja. E possivelmente, ao voltar para o escritório, ele trataria de convencer o sócio a agir conforme sua vontade.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

O dia se revelou para Hinata pior do que o esperado. A todo o momento imaginava ver Sasori entrando furioso na loja, ou ouvir o telefone tocar com alguma notícia de Sasuke.

— Você está bem? — quis saber Ino, sua assistente, pronta para voltar para casa, onde a esperavam um marido inválido e três adolescentes famintos. — Parece tão nervosa...

Hinata suspirou.

— Estou só cansada — respondeu. Ino já tinha problemas suficientes para se preocupar com mais um. — Amanhã estarei melhor.

Pelo menos esperava. Se Sasuke não ligasse na manhã seguinte, ela o procuraria. Não podia passar outro dia horrível como aquele.

A ajudante saiu e Hinata observou atentamente a loja, com orgulho e prazer. Era clara e arejada, com prateleiras arrumadas e cheias dos mais variados produtos. E lhe pertencia. Não a perderia por causa dos caprichos de um mau-caráter.

Essa certeza cresceu quando ela subiu para o apartamento e encontrou a mãe, sempre atenciosa e simpática, esperando na sala.

— Olá, mamãe!

A velha senhora tirou os olhos da televisão, onde via um desenho animado, e os pousou na filha.

— Nossa, querida, como o tempo voou!

— É o que parece — Hinata respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo. — Já pôs o gato para fora?

— Ainda não.

— Então, eu farei isso. O jantar estará pronto daqui a pouco.

— Deixe que eu cuido disso. — A mãe respondeu, mas sua atenção voltou-se de novo para a telinha.

Hinata sorriu, enquanto rumava para a cozinha. Toda noite era a mesma coisa: a mãe se oferecia para preparar a refeição e acabava se esquecendo por causa da programação da televisão.

Aos quarenta e cinco anos, Hana Hyuuga atingira o estágio invejável de não se incomodar com absolutamente nada. Via o lado bom de todas as coisas, porque enxergar o outro significava viver a realidade e ela se negava a isso. Tinha sido assim desde que o pai de Hinata morrera.

A sra. Hyuuga nunca fora uma pessoa muito forte, e a morte do homem que amava acabara com a sua resistência, levando-a a um mundo onde não havia responsabilidades nem deveres. Quando não estava assistindo a puros e inocentes programas infantis, simplesmente ficava sentada sonhando, e pela expressão de tranqüilidade parecia transportada a um universo onde tudo era bom e belo.

Os médicos haviam já diagnosticado: choque. E garantiram que isso passaria num curto espaço de tempo, que era uma reação comum a quem passava por uma grande tragédia. Ledo engano. A despeito do tratamento e das opiniões dos especialistas, a sra. Hyuuga parecia ter optado por viver num mundo de sonhos e, embora aceitasse a morte do marido, preferia achar que ele a deixara apenas temporariamente.

Hinata também sentia muito a falta do pai. E às vezes o sentimento era tão desesperador, que falar sobre o assunto com a mãe se tornava uma necessidade. Mas isso não era possível. A sra. Hyuuga não trocaria aquela dimensão onde a dor não existia por uma realidade dura e cruel.

Como seria sua reação a uma provável mudança? Aquele apartamento agora fazia parte de sua vida, era sua segurança.

Enquanto punha a mesa e chamava a sra. Hyuuga para jantar, ela se lembrou de que a mãe sempre fora de boa paz e nunca discutia nem fazia valer seus pontos de vista. Aliás, mal se sabia quais eram estes, já que nunca vinham à tona. Jamais, no entanto, fora uma mulher infeliz, e o estado em que se encontrava agora, de total apatia, comovia a filha.

O fato de Sasori tê-la tratado com carinho tocara o coração de Hinata. Contudo, agora ela sabia que essa gentileza também fora falsa, parte do plano para conquistá-la, seduzi-la.

Pensar nisso fez com que perdesse o apetite e recusasse a ajuda da mãe para lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha. Queria ficar só e ocupar-se com alguma coisa, para descobrir o que fazer, caso Sasuke Uchiha não reconsiderasse a renovação do contrato. Teria de procurar outro lugar para viver se isso acontecesse, e o tempo que gastaria nessa tarefa seria valioso.

A voz da mãe a tirou desses pensamentos e trouxe mais uma preocupação: será que ela agora dera de falar sozinha?

Hinata suspirou, enxugou as mãos e entrou na sala a tempo de ver a sra. Hyuuga convidando Sasuke Uchiha para entrar.

— Cheguei em hora errada? — ele indagou, vendo o olhar espantado de Hinata.

Qualquer hora seria errada. Por acaso aquele homem não percebia isso?

A Hyuuga prendeu a respiração e tratou de se acalmar enquanto a mãe diminuía o volume da televisão. Tinha de ser pelo menos educada. Mas a sra. Hyuuga se adiantou:

— Chegou na hora certa, sr. Uchiha. — Deu um sorriso. — Hinata acabou de lavar a louça do jantar, e eu...

— Mamãe! — ela interrompeu, enquanto a sra. Hyuuga pegava um livro de cima do sofá.

— Como ia dizendo — tornou a outra, imperturbável —, estou me recolhendo. Boa noite.

Sasuke a observou afastar-se, e parecia haver ternura em seu olhar.

— Ela é adorável — comentou.

— Concordo — respondeu Hinata, já recomposta do susto, notando como ele ficava bem mais bonito com a roupa informal e a jaqueta de couro que vestia no lugar do terno escuro que usava pela manhã. — Quanto a sua vinda aqui, seria para me dizer que...

— Ela parece não fazer parte deste mundo, não é? — ele quis saber, ignorando a pergunta que Hinata estava preste a fazer.

— Tem razão. Agora, por favor, poderia me falar...

— Mas é muito bonita.

— Sr. Uchiha!

— Sasuke — ele corrigiu, cruzando a sala com duas passadas. — Não espere que eu seja coerente, depois de ver como você ficará daqui a uns vinte anos... Hinata.

E, antes que ela tomasse conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, Sasuke tomou-a nos braços e a beijou sensual e apaixonadamente, segurando-a pelas costas e pela cintura, despertando dentro de Hinata uma estranha emoção que a levara a mergulhar os dedos no espesso cabelo negro e a acariciá-lo, como se essa fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mas, quando Sasuke lentamente a soltou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, ela o fitou com certo espanto, perguntando-se como pudera achar aquele homem frio e controlado... O desejo que havia em seus olhos desmentia essa idéia de forma categórica. Hinata recuou ofegante.

— Você não devia ter feito isso!

Ela queria que a voz tivesse saído firme, e não incerta e rouca.

— Talvez, porém posso repetir o gesto a qualquer momento. Antes disso, contudo, temos negócios a tratar. Porque, depois, duvido que qualquer um de nós esteja em condições de discutir o quer que seja.

— Ouça, o que acabou de acontecer entre nós...

— ...foi algo que quis fazer desde que a vi pela primeira vez. — ele completou mansamente, os olhos verdes fixos nos lábios entreabertos e vermelhos de Hinata. — Eu quero você.

Hinata ficou sem fala. Os homens costumavam dizer coisas como aquela, mas isso não impedia que corasse. De raiva ou de vergonha, não sabia definir.

— O... Senhor disse que veio tratar de negócios.

— Está bem — ele concordou, tirando um envelope do bolso interno da jaqueta e estendendo-o a Hinata. — Seu contrato. Só precisa de sua assinatura e de duas testemunhas, claro.

Hinata o encarou, duvidando que estivesse ouvindo direito. Rapidamente, abriu o envelope e verificou o documento. Sim, era um contrato de locação, válido por cinco anos.

Sua primeira reação foi sorrir de alegria. No entanto, o sorriso logo desapareceu. Olhou para Hinata, desconfiada.

— Qual é o preço?

Ele franziu a testa, intrigado.

— Está aí, no papel.

— Quero saber qual é o seu preço. — E o encarou com ar de desafio.

Sasuke pareceu tornar-se outro homem. Seus olhos gelaram, a boca se comprimiu e o semblante endureceu. Então, Hinata se conscientizava de que não conseguia compreender por que motivo aquele homem resolvera ajudá-la.

— Desculpe-me. Eu só... queria saber... o que fez você e seu sócio mudarem de idéia.

— Não mudamos — ele corrigiu. — Eu não me neguei a renovar o contrato, e Sasori na certa cometeu o erro na pressa de deixar o trabalho e tirar férias. Sinto muito se isso a deixa magoada, porém é a única explicação que posso dar.

Ela percebeu que o insultara e que Sasuke não se esqueceria disso tão cedo. Mas o que podia pensar? Estava tão acostumada a lidar com homens como Sasori!

— Eu realmente sinto tê-lo tratado dessa maneira... Sasuke. E ter pensado...

— Esqueça. Está desculpada... Por ter me chamado de Sasuke. - Hinata pôde ver que ele mentia, que ainda estava magoado, porém que se esforçava para esquecer o incidente.

— Se seu sócio está fora e não pode assinar este documento, ainda assim ele é válido?

Sasuke sorriu torto, fazendo a pele de Hinata arrepiar.

— Pode ter certeza que sim.

— Mas...

— Quer saber de uma coisa? Um dia desses você vai ter de me contar por que é tão desconfiada. Contudo, não agora. — Fez uma pausa e, como ela não retrucasse, continuou: — Acho que devo lhe explicar que, quando um dos sócios se encontra fora da firma, o outro tem poderes para decidir tudo. Se eu fosse esperar por Sasori toda vez que ele viaja com a mulher, estaria perdido!

Hinata sentiu-se empalidecer. Mulher? Então, Sasori era casado? Deus do céu, que destino era o seu, de viver a mesma história duas vezes! Não era possível!

Lentamente ela baixou o olhar e disfarçou um soluço silencioso.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo :D**

**OoOoO**

**Oi !**

**Espero que gostem, pois é a primeira história que posto aqui. Infelizmente não é minha, mas espero que cativem vocês! **

**Criei coragem e fiz uma conta... Depois de ler tantas histórias. Rs. Mas resolvi começar devagar com uma adaptação e prefiro deixar bem claro para que não venham acusações depois. Plágio é deplorável. E logo postarei minha primeira one-shot NejiHina. ( é, gosto de Hyuugacest ;) )**

**Mas vamos falar do capítulo!**

**Que Sasuke diferente né? Acostumem-se, pois aqui os papéis se invertem. Hinata desconfiada, Sasuke romântico... ai ai *suspiro***

**E o Sasori, cretino (mas lindo) , enganando a Hinatinha ? Logo logo saberemos onde vai dar ;)**

**Beijos e até o próximo :)**

**E por favorzinho... reviews? Preciso MUITO saber a opinião de vocês.**


	2. Capítulo II

**O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Razões do Coração.**

**Capítulo II**

— Sasori sempre viaja com Karin — continuou Sasuke, sem notar a surpresa de Hinata.

Ela soltou um suspiro profundo. Casado! Por que não pensara nisso? O que poderia ter acontecido se aceitasse a proposta de Sasori e o relacionamento tivesse seqüência?

— Meu sócio — prosseguia Sasuke — e... bem, como eu poderia dizer., não é exatamente fiel à esposa. Quando seu último romance terminou, levou Karin para umas férias fantásticas e gastou muito dinheiro. Acho que seu complexo de culpa é que o faz agir assim.

Ultimo romance? Deus do céu, seria ela? Provavelmente. A não ser, claro, que Sasori tivesse encontrado alguém na semana anterior. Hinata sentiu-se mal ao pensar nisso. Em que mãos poderia ter caído!

— A mulher dele não percebe que é enganada?

— Bem... eu pelo menos nunca lhe disse uma palavra.

— Talvez ela não se importe, não é mesmo? Algumas são assim.

— Realmente não sei... Karin nunca conversou comigo sobre seu casamento. Mas depois desses dez anos...

— O quê? Ele tem sido infiel durante todo esse tempo?

— Acho que nem o próprio Sasori conseguiria responder a essa pergunta. No entanto, é preciso pensar em Rukio.

Hinata estremeceu, com medo de indagar o que intuitivamente já sabia.

— Rukio?

— O filho deles. — Sasuke acabara de confirmar sua suspeita. — Tem nove anos e fica na escola a maior parte do tempo. Tenho certeza de que meu sócio é mais discreto nos seus casos quando o menino está em casa.

Então, também havia uma criança envolvida na história! Tudo parecia um pesadelo. Sasori nunca agira como um homem que possuía mulher e filho. Jamais se incomodara com horários, e ia vê-la com freqüência. Claro que sua mulher percebia que algo errado estava acontecendo. Talvez considerasse as férias como uma espécie de recompensa. Muitas faziam isso.

De qualquer modo, Hinata teve vontade de sumir. E se algum conhecido os tivesse visto. Não, não seria capaz de sobreviver a um escândalo.

Voltou o olhar para Sasuke e começou:

— Não quero prendê-lo por muito tempo. Obrigada por ter trazido o contrato e...

— Hinata, quando eu lhe disse hoje que não tinha nenhum encontro, namorada ou amante, incluí uma esposa nessa lista. — Abraçou-a. — Não sou casado.

Era um alívio saber disso, mas não mudava nada. Se ele descobrisse que ela talvez tivesse sido o "último caso" do sócio... Nem era bom pensar.

— Acho melhor você ir — Hinata pediu, tentando desvencilhar-se.

— Discordo.

— Estou lhe pedindo para sair.

Ele recuou um passo e a encarou intensamente.

— Ouça, nós não nos conhecemos muito bem e...

— Não sabemos nada um do outro, você quer dizer — ela corrigiu certa de que, no que lhe dizia respeito, as coisas continuariam assim.

Sasuke deu um sorriso irresistível.

— Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

— Não quero conhecer você!

— Tenho trinta e quatro anos — ele começou, ignorando-lhe o protesto —, filho único de pais já falecidos. Gosto de crianças, de animais. E de você. Quer jantar comigo um dia densa?

Hinata teve vontade de rir da cantada direta. Nunca conhecera um homem tão obstinado... E atraente.

— Não.

— Existe alguém em sua vida? Alguém especial?

Será que, se recebesse um "sim" como resposta, ele iria embora de uma vez per todas? Com certeza, não. Sasuke parecia homem de aceitar desafios, e vencê-los.

— Não está acostumado a ouvir um "não" de uma mulher, sr. Uchiha?

— Só das que me beijam como você fez.

Ela ficou corada na hora. Ele não estava flertando. A palavra certa para sua atitude era sedução. O pior de tudo era que Sasuke tinha absoluta certeza de seus sentimentos e da vitória. Melhor dispensá-lo enquanto era tempo.

— Sr. Uchiha, não posso sair para jantar, porque tenho um negócio para cuidar, minha mãe para tomar conta...

— Ei, e como faz para se divertir?

— Às vezes jogo um pouco de tênis, outras saio para caminhar por aí.

— Então, está combinado: no domingo à tarde, venho buscá-la para uma partida.

— Nada disso.

— Domingo — ele repetiu, insistindo. — Às duas horas. Até lá. — Deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios e partiu.

Durante alguns segundos Hinata foi incapaz de sair do lugar e de acreditar que tinha um encontro marcado com Sasuke Uchiha. Sem dúvida, esse era o homem de maior poder de persuasão que conhecera em toda a sua vida!

Tinha a impressão de que, quando Sasuke queria alguma coisa, jamais aceitava uma negativa. Seria como Sasori? Não, certamente não. Parecia ser dessas pessoas que nunca ferem as outras.

— O sr. Uchiha já foi, querida? — a sra. Hyuuga perguntou num tom desapontado, entrando na sala.

— Já.

— Um moço muito bonito, educado. Será que vamos vê-lo de novo?

— Não. Quer dizer, sim. Não! Não acho que voltemos a encontrá-lo.

— Que pena, não? — A mãe suspirou. — Ele tem olhos puros.

Hinata olhou para ela, que não via maldade em nada ou ninguém, com uma ponta de inveja. Se também agisse daquele modo, teria evitado muito sofrimento, muita desilusão. Contudo, o que estava feito não podia ser mudado. Agora, era tocar a vida. E não se envolver com mais ninguém. Principalmente com Sasuke Uchiha.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

— Você sumiu todos esse dias de propósito, para que eu não pudesse encontrá-lo, não é? — Hinata acusou Sasuke, que dirigia seu carro possante e sofisticado com a maior tranqüilidade.

Era domingo, e às duas em ponto, conforme o combinado, ele apareceu em sua casa. Tratou a sra. Hyuuga com muito charme e carinho, convencendo-a mesmo a ajudá-lo na tarefa de fazer com que Hinata parasse de dizer que não tinha tempo de jogar tênis e concordasse em ir de uma vez. Chegou ate a convidá-la a acompanhá-los, e se mostrou sinceramente desapontado quando ela, polidamente, recusou.

— Não fiz nada disso — ele negou, com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

— Ora, não seja cínico! Telefonei para o escritório umas vinte vezes nos dois últimos dias e cansei de ouvir sua secretária dar todo tipo de desculpas!

— Desculpas? Então, não acreditou nela?

— Não é possível que você saia tanto e faça tantas reuniões!

— Sou um homem muito ocupado, querida.

— Não a esse ponto!

— Está bem, eu me rendo. Orientei Suiya para que não me passasse nenhuma ligação sua. Tinha certeza de que você ia querer desmarcar nosso encontro.

— Seu encontro! Não me lembro de ter concordado com ele. E não gostei de você ter mentido, mandando dizer ao telefone que não estava na firma.

— Foi a primeira e última vez. — Cobriu as mãos dela com as suas, roçando de leve na coxa que o minúsculo short revelava por inteiro. — Nunca mais vou mentir para você. Quero que se lembre disso.

O toque macio em sua pele a desarmou completamente, mas não a impediu de se perguntar pela milésima vez o que estava fazendo ao lado de Sasuke Uchiha. Pretendia despachá-lo assim que chegasse a sua casa e, em ver disso, via-se metida num conjunto de short e top rumo a uma partida de tênis.

Talvez fosse o jeito descontraído e irresistível dele, que aparecera também de short e camiseta, o responsável por tudo. Hinata o estudara atentamente, parado à soleira da porta, observando as pernas bronzeadas e musculosas, o peito e os braços fortes, poderosos, e não teve coragem de lhe negar nada. "O que há de errado num simples jogo de tênis?", pensara então. Mas agora, olhando bem para Sasuke, descobria o que havia de errado: a virilidade, o magnetismo dele eram extremamente perigosos. Poderiam arruiná-la.

— Hinata?

— Sim?

— Por que você não pediu a Suiya que me desse o recado que não queria sair comigo?

Ela arregalou os olhos, antes de desviar a vista para a paisagem que se descortinava lá fora. Poderia ter feito aquilo, claro! Por que não tivera essa idéia? Afinal, passar uma tarde com ele seria loucura, faria com que se sentisse atraída e...

E o quê? Por que se enganava daquela forma? Por que nào reconhecia de uma vez por todas que a loucura já estava feita e que se sentia totalmente atraída por Sasuke ?

— Eu... eu não pensei nisso.

Ele pareceu desapontado por não ter da parte de Hinata a mesma honestidade com que a tratava.

— Você sabia que quando mente um monte de sardas aparece em seu nariz?

As mãos de Hinata, num gesto automático e instintivo, subiram para cobrir o nariz.

— Sasuke...

— Eu gostaria que sua mãe tivesse concordado em vir — ele interrompeu, mudando de assunto. — Ela está pálida e um pouco de ar puro iria fazer-lhe bem.

— Ela não costuma sair muito.

— O que é que sua mãe tem?

— Ficou traumatizada com a morte de meu pai.

— Sinto muito. Deve ter sido deveras difícil para vocês duas.

— Foi sim. — Fez uma pausa antes de dizer abruptamente: — Ela gosta de você.

Assim que terminou de falar, perguntou-se por que o fizera. A última coisa de que aquele homem precisava era mais autoconfiança. Essa ele já possuía em excesso. Por isso, Hinata decidiu provocá-lo:

— Não creio, porém que minha mãe seja uma boa juíza.

Ele sorriu.

— Claro que é. Diga-me, o que pode ser feito para ajudá-la?

— Nada, a não ser trazer meu pai de volta á vida. — Não pôde evitar um tom de amargura na voz. — Já estamos chegando?

— Querida, nós já chegamos — ele respondeu, manobrando o carro e entrando na estradinha que levava às quadras, mais à frente.

Cinco minutos depois, a Hyuuga desconfiou que ele nunca segurara uma raquete em toda a sua vida. Mas conseguia acertar a bola e, quando o fazia, errava o alvo. Conclusão: ela ganhou todos os pontos.

— Sabe que jamais consegui ganhar um set antes de jogar com você? — Hinata comentou, rindo e dirigindo-se para o meio da quadra, para encontrá-lo.

Sasuke a conduziu ao banco de madeira que ficava na lateral do campo de jogo e observou-a a limpar o suor do rosto.

— Acho que meu talento ficou todo concentrado em outro tipo de habilidade.

— Como é que você e seu sócio conseguem se dar bem quando têm tão pouca coisa em comum? — ela quis saber, ajeitando a banda colorida que lhe prendia o cabelo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— No inicio o pai de Sasori era meu sócio. Mas ele morreu e acabei tendo de herdar seu filho.

Hinata riu, e só então se inteirou de que fora um erro introduzir o nome de Sasori na conversa. Pensar nele fazia-a lembrar-se de como fora tola, ingênua.

— Quer jogar outro set ou podemos ir tomar sorvete? — ela interrogou.

— O sorvete pode esperar. — Sasuke levantou-se, decidido. — O mínimo que posso fazer é deixar esta quadra com um pouco de dignidade, não acha? Então, vamos lá?

Ele perdeu de novo, e Hinata, mesmo satisfeita por haver vencido um homem aparentemente invencível em tudo, como parecia, ficou com pena e deixou-o ganhar um set.

— Acredito que já fui humilhado demais para um só dia — ele comentou, rindo e pondo de lado a raquete. — Prefiro ginástica e jogging. São mais fáceis, garanto.

Bem que ela desconfiara que o corpo atlético não fora conseguido atrás de uma escrivaninha. Agradava-lhe que Sasuke gostasse de esportes, da vida ao ar livre... Mas era melhor não começar a tecer fantasias.

— Venha! Conheço um lugar onde fazem sorvetes deliciosos. São caseiros e não contêm os corantes químicos e aditivos que as industrias costumam colocar.

A sorveteria estava cheia de amigos de Hinata, que sorria para todas enquanto os cumprimentava com simpatia.

— Você é mesmo apreciadora da comida saudável e natural, hein?

— E como! Sabe, tenho uma amiga cujo filho se transformou numa criança problemática por ingerir em excesso alimentos industrializados. Era viciado em hambúrgueres, pão branco, bolos, sopas em potinhos, balas... A mãe, Sakura, só lhe fornecia o indispensável, ou seja, frutas e legumes. O menino era agressivo, não dormia direito, um horror. O caso chegou a tal ponto, que Sakura quase sofreu um esgotamento. Foi então que insistiu em que o pediatra lhe indicasse um psiquiatra para o filho.

— E então, o que aconteceu?

— Além do fato de o menino ser hiperativo, não constava mais nada de errado, segundo o médico. Só que Minato se mostrava cada vez mais intratável. Então um dia Sakura leu um artigo sobre o mal que corantes e aditivos em geral faziam ao ser humano. Mudou completamente a dieta do filho. Claro que foi difícil, pois ele rejeitava tudo no começo... era obrigado a tomar suco de frutas sem o açúcar branco, no lugar da mistura perigosa e colorida a que estava acostumado. Mas Sakura não se deixou abater, e foi em frente Em dez dias o garoto já era outro. Mais feliz, amável até. Parecia um milagre. Enfim, para resumir, já faz dois anos e meio que Minato é um menino tranqüilo, alegre, brilhante na escola.

— E onde é que você entra na história?

— Bem, na época as pessoas ainda não acreditavam no poder maléfico dessas substâncias, e Sakura tinha tremenda dificuldade de encontrar para Minato a comida que não o fizesse sentir-se diferente dos amiguinhos, porque aí outro problema seria criado. Aconteceu de eu estar procurando trabalho...

—... E então abriu a loja.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Se corantes e aditivos fazem mal para as crianças, também fazem mal para os adultos, e de uma maneira tão sutil que eles nem percebem. Por isso, eu ao trabalho com produtos naturais. Acredito que, para ter saúde, é preciso uma alimentação saudável. — Fez uma pausa. — Desculpe. Pareci uma pregadora? — perguntou, conscientizando-se de que se alongara demais.

— Não. Pareceu exatamente o que e: uma mulher decidida, que acredita em alguma coisa e luta por seus ideais.

— Ou uma mulher que resolveu tomar conta de Minato por uma semana antes da dieta para dar a Sakura um pouco de sossego e quase enlouqueceu. Foi então que vi com meus próprias olhos o mal que uma alimentação inadequada faz. Mas agora está tudo bem. Minato adora passar uns tempos comigo e com mamãe, e nós três nos damos perfeitamente. Ele aceita "tia Hana" tal como é. Estou me referindo a mamãe, claro.

— Se sua comida natural for como esse sorvete, então deve ser simplesmente divina! — disse Sasuke, terminando o doce e jogando o copinho no cesto de lixo.

Hinata percebeu que um nadinha de sorvete pendia do lábio superior de Sasuke e se perguntou como ele reagiria se ela resolvesse limpá-lo... se ousasse beijá-lo.

— Vá em frente, Hinata! — Sasuke encorajou, como se tivesse lido seu pensamento.

Ela prendeu a respiração e o fitou, surpresa, as faces colorindo-se de vermelho. Percebeu que suas intenções não passavam despercebidas a Sasuke, e isso era perigoso... Principalmente se essas intenções continuassem a ser eróticas.

— Acho melhor irmos embora.

— Ainda não. — Segurou-a pêlos ombros, acariciando-os calma e sensualmente. — Limpe meus lábios, Hinata. Ou melhor, dê-me um beijo.

— O quê? — Ela ficou estupefata. Havia uma mutua atração, uma sintonia incrível entre eles. Desde que se viram pela primeira vez, sentiam uma necessidade incontrolável de se tocarem.

— Por favor, Hinata... — prosseguiu ele.

Lentamente ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés e colou a boca na de Sasuke.

O beijo foi longo, profundo e Hinata sentiu-se perdida num mar de emoções que desconhecia e que não podia conter.

De olhos fechados totalmente entregue às sensações, Hinata ousou ir além deslizando os lábios entreabertos pelo queixo de Sasuke, pelo pescoço, descendo até a abertura da camiseta.

Mãos firmes seguraram-na gentilmente pelo cabelo, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça. O beijo que se seguiu foi mais intenso do que o primeiro, extravasando o desejo que os consumia.

— Os jovens de hoje não têm um pingo de vergonha! — soou uma irritada voz masculina, que parecia vir de muito longe. — No nosso tempo não costumávamos fazer certas coisas em público!

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que essas palavras conseguisse romper o véu de sensualidade que envolvia Hinata e Sasuke. E, quando eles compreenderam-lhes o sentido, abriram os olhos, tão-só para ver o parque deserto e um casal de velhos passeando com o cachorro. Hinata riu ao pensar na expressão escandalizada com que deviam tê-los surpreendido.

— De minha parte — anunciou Sasuke, tentando manter um fingido ar sério —, fico muito contente por ter sido chamado de jovem.

— Acho que eu também — comentou Hinata, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado rumo ao carro. — Mulheres com mais de vinte e um anos costumavam ser consideradas velhas.

— Nesse caso, sou um ancião, embora o fato de estar com você me faça sentir muito, mas muito longe disso. — Abriu a porta do carro para ela. — Adorei nossa tarde, querida — disse mansamente, enquanto se acomodava no banco do motorista, sem se mostrar disposto a dar a partida.

— Eu também — ela confessou.

— Podemos repetir o programa?

— Se você gosta de perder tanto assim no tênis...

A brincadeira não foi em frente, porque Hinata se viu tensa, as mãos suando frias. Como não haveria de ver de novo alguém com quem adorava estar, que a faria rir, que se mostrava sinceramente interessado em ouvi-la, que a fatia sentir-se viva e preocupava-se com o que pudesse vir a lhe acontecer? Mas, se a emoção dizia "sim", a razão dizia "não".

— Acho melhor não nos encontrarmos mais. Não julgo uma boa idéia misturarmos negócios e... prazer.

— Quer dizer então que você admite gostar da minha companhia?

— Claro! Quem não gosta de ganhar tantas partidas? — ela rebateu, fingindo-se de desentendida.

— Nós dois podemos vencer, Hinata. Isto é, se você permitir.

— Desculpe, porém tenho mesmo de voltar para casa agora — ela disse, fugindo do assunto mais uma vez. — Não gosto de deixar minha mãe sozinha por tanto tempo.

— Primeiro, responda se posso vê-la novamente.

Hinata o fitou e percebeu que não lhe podia negar coisa alguma.

— Sim, pode.

— Ótimo. — Ligou o motor do carro. — Não quero perdê-la, agora que a encontrei.

Por que essas palavras soavam como uma promessa, não como uma ameaça?

**Fim do segundo capítulo!**

**Eai, gostaram? *-***

**Queria agradecer a FranHyuuga, Elara-chan e Amand's LB pelas reviews , ok ? *-* é importantíssimo pra mim!**

**Beijs beijos, e até ;)**


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota. O anime Naruto não me pertence.**

**Razões do Coração.**

**Capítulo III**

No dia seguinte, Sasuke foi até a loja para comprar os alimentos necessários para uma dieta natural e saudável. Na tarde do outro dia apareceu para contar como estava se sentindo bem e para mandar algumas revistas, as quais, imaginava, a sra. Hyuuga iria gostar. Na terceira tarde surgiu com um artigo sobre os malefícios dos aditivos e corantes nos alimentos que, achava, interessaria muito a Hinata.

Essa maneira de abordá-la, ao mesmo tempo insistente e amável, foi ganhando a simpatia dela. Sasuke nunca demorava muito, permanecia só o suficiente para vê-la e conversar um pouco. Era seu jeito de abrir um espaço na vida de Hinata, onde pudesse entrar e se estabelecer, sem contudo pressioná-la. E estava obtendo sucesso, uma vez que ela, a despeito de todas as precauções, começara a esperar com certa ansiedade as visitas diárias.

— Será que Sasuke vem esta noite, querida? — a sra. Hyuuga perguntou, depois do jantar.

Hinata esperara por ele o dia todo. Tinha a firme intenção de dizer-lhe que as visitas deveriam ser suspensas. Que não poderiam mais ver-se. O jogo se tornava cada ver mais perigoso, e ela notara isso ao ficar extremamente desapontada com o fato de Sasuke não ter aparecido na loja.

— Não sei, mamãe — respondeu Hinata, irritada por se sentir tão ligada àquele homem. — No entanto, se vier, não vai me encontrar!

A sra. Hyuuga estranhou tamanha veemência.

— Ele fez alguma coisa que a desagradou?

Sim: transformara-se em parte de minha vida. Querida e necessária. E ela não devia, não podia aceitar isso. Sasuke podia não ser casado, porém representava um risco ainda pior exatamente por isso. Não ficaria satisfeito com um envolvimento superficial por muito tempo. E ai Hinata estaria perdida, apaixonada, e a separação doeria mais.

Mas não diria nada disso à mãe, claro. Por isso, limitou-se a uma resposta não comprometedora:

— Ele não fez nada, mamãe. Acontece que fiquei de ir até a casa de Ino. Gaara viajou a negócios e vou fazer-lhe companhia.

— Que bom, minha filha! Sempre achei que você sai muito pouco, principalmente agora que Sasori...

— Mamãe, vou pedir-lhe um favor: aconteça o que acontecer, nunca toque no nome de Sasori na frente de Sasuke, está bem?

— Se quer assim querida... Sasuke parece mesmo ser um homem possessivo. Duvido que gostasse de saber dos homens que você namorou antes de conhecê-lo.

Hinata franziu a testa, preocupada.

— Mamãe, acho que você está vendo nas visitas de Sasuke mais do que deveria.

A sra. Hyuuga deu-lhe um de seus sorrisos serenos.

— Claro que não, querida.

Então, por que falava nele com tanta segurança, como se fizesse parte da família? Talvez porque lhe tivesse devotado simpatia desde que o conhecera. Além do mais, Sasuke a tratava com tanta atenção e carinho... Deus do céu! O relacionamento entre ele e sua mãe já a tinha envolvido numa situação desastrosa, que lhe fugia completamente ao controle. Como livrar-se daquela presença perturbadora, sem magoar uma criatura indefesa e inocente?

Pensando nisso, Hinata se dirigiu à cozinha, para lavar a louça do jantar.

— Deixe que eu faço isso, querida.

Ela estava prestes a recusar, certa de que os pratos estariam no mesmo lugar quando voltasse da casa de Ino, quando se lembrou das recomendações do médico no sentido de dar à mãe a responsabilidade que lhe fosse solicitada. Sim, talvez os pratos continuassem ali mais tarde, mas... e dai? Pelo menos, teria a certeza de que a sra. Hyuuga teria tentado.

— Obrigada, mamãe. — Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. — Quero ver se chego à casa de Ino antes que Souka e Aya tenham ido para a cama.

— Mande um beijo meu para aqueles anjinhos.

Hinata sorriu e foi para o quarto, arrumar-se. Quando voltou, quase caiu de susto: a mesa da sala de jantar estava vazia e, pelo barulho que vinha da cozinha, pôde compreender que a mãe estava mesmo lavando os pratos.

Num repente, ela se deu conta de que aquilo se devia à influência de Sasuke. Hana Hyuuga não se mostrava assim animada desde que o marido falecera e, embora Hinata soubesse que não havia nada de romântico no que sua mãe sentia por Sasuke, tinha de ser obrigada a admitir que as atenções que lhe eram dedicadas surtiam bons resultados. Só que isso significava que não poderia mais pedir a Sasuke que saísse de suas vidas.

Hana guardava a louça, quando a filha foi se reunir a ela na cozinha, os olhos ainda úmidos das lágrimas que haviam corrido pela emoção de sentir que a vida voltava ao normal.

— Oh, olá querida! — disse a sra. Hyuuga, sorrindo. — Tem certeza de que vai sair só para visitar Ino?

Hinata corou quando percebeu que estava bem-vestida demais para ir à casa da amiga, levando também em consideração que teria de brincar com duas crianças bastante travessas. Mas fizera questão de estar daquele jeito, porque, caso Sasuke aparecesse, não queria que ele a visse com uma aparência descuidada.

— Sim, mamãe, tenho certeza. Não voltarei tarde.

Não conseguiu assegurar-se disso, porém quando saiu teve a impressão de ouvir a mãe dizer:

— Não se preocupe. Estou certa de que nós dois conseguiremos nos divertir bastante.

Será que ela sabia que Sasuke apareceria ainda naquela noite?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

— Ei, para onde é que você vai? — perguntou Ino, com um sorriso, ao abrir a porta para Hinata e vê-la toda arrumada.

— Muito engraçado! — foi a resposta um tanto mal-humorada.

Hinata seguiu a amiga sala adentro, observando o caos absoluto que reina em uma casa onde moram duas crianças saudáveis. Havia brinquedos espalhados por toda a parte, e bem no meio do aposento os dois diabretes morenos discutiam sobre quem brincaria com o urso, que parecia não agüentar sobreviver ate o fim da disputa.

Mas os gritos de "tia Hina, tia Hina!", puseram fim à discussão, e o urso ficou esquecido no carpete, enquanto os dois atravessavam a sala para se jogarem nos braços da recém-chegada, cheirando a talco e sabonete e vestindo pijamas.

— Vocês têm sido bonzinhos com a mamãe, enquanto papai está viajando?

— Estamos — respondeu Souka, prontamente.

— Claro que sim — ajuntou a pequena Aya, fitando-a com seus imensos olhos azuis.

— Então, peguem isto aqui. — Deu-lhes dois chocolates naturais. — Contudo lembrem-se de que é para amanhã, certo? E só quando a mamãe autorizar.

— Muito bem, vocês dois — disse Ino, entre divertida e autoritária. — Agora que já viram tia Hina, já para a cama!

— Ah, mamãe!...

— Vou ajudar a pôr vocês para dormir — prometeu Hinata, recebendo um abraço grato e apertado de Souka, que em seguida escorregou para o chão.

A hora de dormir daquelas crianças sempre era um momento agradável para Hinata, que se deixou ficar no quarto de Souka lendo uma história, enquanto, no dormitório ao lado, a respiração suave e regular de Aya enchia o ar e lhe chegava aos ouvidos.

— Muito bem — afirmou Ino, depois que as crianças adormeceram e que a sala voltou ao normal —, o que anda acontecendo com você?

Hinata deu de ombros.

— Estou com muito trabalho na loja e...

— Não me referi à loja, e sim a você — cortou Ino, que conhecia a amiga bem demais para deixar-se enganar. A amizade delas vinha desde a infância. — Liguei para sua casa no domingo e sua mãe me disse que você tinha saído com Sasuke.

— Oh!... — Hinata suspirou e espichou-se no sofá — Bem, mas não o estou vendo mais.

— Por quê?

— Você sabe por quê! — A resposta soou impaciente. — Não quero me envolver com homem algum, principalmente os que são como Sasuke. O relacionamento com Sasori veio confirmar minha crença de que tipos assim não servem. Sasuke é um homem de negócios bem-sucedido e respeitado, e provavelmente com muito dinheiro...

— Isso não significa que conheça os Fujitaka.

Sasori, por exemplo, não mantinha relações com eles. Hinata suspirou de novo, profundamente.

— Mas também não significa que não conheça, e o fato de ser rico aumenta essa possibilidade. Posso até ver a cena: saímos para jantar e um dos amigos dele nos vê, se aproxima e então me reconhece. De qualquer modo. Sasuke é tão devastadoramente bonito como bom e honesto. — Honesto demais, ela lembrou. — Ele não compreenderia.

— Então, diga-lhe a verdade!

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram, medindo surpresa e risco.

— Você acha que... Que...

—... Que você deve contar-lhe a verdade, antes que ele ouça alguma versão sem sentido da história.

— No entanto, eu não posso! — Hinata balançou a cabeça, dando ênfase à negativa. — Eu... quer dizer, ele... não é assim importante para mim.

— Não, mesmo? — Ino a examinou detidamente. — Então, por que você está com essa cara de quem não dormiu direito e se põe na defensiva à simples menção do nome Sasuke?

—- Eu... Ora, e eu que pensava que você fosse ajudar a levantar meu ânimo! Em vez disso, fica querendo descobrir coisas sobre um homem que acabei de conhecer!

—- Não estou querendo descobrir nada. Só não gosto de vê-la jogando fora tanta juventude.

— Quem está jogando a juventude fora? Eu, não. Gosto da vida assim como ela é.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro que tenho!

Ino soltou um suspiro impaciente.

— Sabe, Gaara às vezes parece um demônio, porém não posso viver sem ele.

Hinata sentiu uma dor no peito ao pensar no amor que existia entre a amiga e o marido, e por um breve momento sonhou que talvez um dia aquilo pudesse lhe acontecer também. Quem sabe com alguém como Sasuke...

Bem, mas claro que aquilo era apenas um sonho.

— Quem que parece um demônio, às vezes? — perguntou uma voz grave, e Ino deu um pulo, surpresa e feliz por ver o marido em casa. Correu até ele e atirou-se em seus braços.

— Você disse que só voltaria amanhã! — exclamou, entre beijos sem conta.

— Pensei que você fosse gostar da surpresa — respondeu Gaara, abraçando-a e virando-se para Hinata. — E por acaso este belo comitê de recepção é para mim? .

— Sabaku no Gaara deixe de ser convencido!

Ele riu.

— Assim é a vida! Duas lindas mulheres esperando minha chegada!

— Uma — corrigiu Hinata, levantando-se e beijando-o no rosto. — Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos para as boas-vindas.

Gaara franziu um pouco a testa, como quem não aprovava a idéia.

— Não é preciso.

— É sim — insistiu Hinata. — Sei que se eu...

— Continue — encorajou-a Ino, quando a viu interromper-se abruptamente, vermelha.

— Se eu tivesse um marido tão atraente quanto Gaara, não veria a hora de ficar a sós com ele depois de três dias de separação.

Como seria ter um homem como Sasuke voltando para casa todas as noites? O pensamento a assustou. Será que ambos conseguiriam, perguntou-se enquanto voltava para casa, manter um amor ardente e intenso como o de Ino e Gaara? Não tinha dúvida de que Sasuke seria um marido excelente, que, uma vez comprometido com uma mulher, se dedicaria só a ela pelo resto da vida. O único problema era que Hinata não seria essa mulher.

Foi pensando nisso que ela chegou em casa e deparou com Sasuke na sala, muito à vontade, num jogo bastante animado com sua mãe.

Sentados no sofá, os dois estudavam o tabuleiro colocado sobre a mesinha de centro. Duas xícaras vazias de café e uma longa anotação de resultados mostravam que ele se encontrava ali havia algum tempo.

Levantou os olhos para Hinata, quando a viu aparecer na soleira da porta, observando-a intensamente.

Foi o suficiente para desarmá-la e fazê-la esquecer tudo, inclusive a intenção de não se deixar envolver. Qualquer relacionamento com Sasuke seria perigoso, e superava o desejo físico, com ele as coisas teriam de ser completas, totais!

— Está gostando do jogo? — perguntou suavemente, entrando na sala.

— Deus do céu! — exclamou a sra. Hyuuga. — Já é tão tarde? — E fez menção de se levantar.

— Ainda é cedo, mamãe. Fique e entretenha seu convidado. Quanto a mim, tive um dia difícil e cansativo. Vou para a cama.

— Querida, Sasuke é seu convidado. Teve a gentileza de jogar comigo, enquanto a esperava.

Ergueu-se, disse boa-noite e foi para o quarto, sob o olhar espantado de Hinata.

Ela se virou e encarou Sasuke, que guardava os óculos no bolso interno do paletó.

— Pensei ter dito que não queria vê-lo mais.

— E respondi que continuaria a encontrá-la, lembra? Você também me quer e sabe disso melhor do que eu.

— E se acha tão irresistível a ponto de me conquistar? Costuma fazer isso com toda mulher que deseja?

— Para dizer a verdade, desejei muito poucas.

— Francamente! Pensa que vou acreditar numa coisa dessas? Você tem trinta e quatro anos, é solteiro, atraente e bem-sucedido, claro que teve suas... ahn... namoradas.

— Acertou: tive. No momento, estou tentando convencer alguém a ocupar o posto.

— Ora, pare com isso!

— Ouça, eu me recuso a aceitar seus argumentos.

A expressão dele era tão séria e a voz tão decidida, que Hinata chegou a corar.

— E eu me recuso a ser mais uma em sua vida.

— Droga, quando é que vai entender? Quando vai tomar conhecimento de que você é diferente das outras?

— Todas somos diferentes. Aliás, variar faz parte da vida, não é?

A resposta não veio em palavras, e sim na forma de um beijo que nada tinha de apaixonado. Mais parecia um castigo, uma punição, e chegou a machucar-lhe os lábios.

— Pare! — ela gritou, desvencilhando-se. — Não quero e não vou ser usada!

— Não quero usar você, Hinata. Quero amá-la.

— Até conhecer outra mulher, não é mesmo? Vocês são todos iguais!

— Alguém já a feriu muito, não foi? Mas ouça: isso não lhe dá o direito de achar que foi a única a sofrer uma desilusão. Se quer saber, descobri que minha noiva me enganava quando faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento. É claro que depois houve mulheres em minha vida. Contudo nenhuma esperava nada do relacionamento que mantínhamos. Exatamente como eu.

Hinata ficou chocada ao saber que Sasuke já amara tanto uma mulher, a ponto de querer casar-se com ela. Por que essa descoberta lhe causava aquela dor tão profunda?

— Você... ainda a ama?

— Não sei o que sentia na época, eu tinha a sua idade e a via com os olhos inocentes do primeiro amor... até perceber que a tratava com tanto respeito, que ela foi buscar em outro a emoção que não percebia em mim. Depois disso, nunca mais respeitei mulher alguma a esse ponto.

Hinata respirou fundo ao se conscientizar de que a ela Sasuke oferecia o respeito que negara às outras... e recebia, em troca, apenas desconfiança e ressentimento.

— Sinto muito. — Ajeitou o cabelo, sem graça. — Estou me sentindo horrível. Sei que feri você. Desculpe.

— Está agindo assim, porque me atrevi a chegar perto demais de você.

— Não. Porque você não vai embora e não me deixa em paz. É essa a razão.

— Se não sente nada por mim, não devia se importar se estou longe ou perto, não acha?

— A questão não é o que sinto ou deixo de sentir. É que não quero me envolver com você. Gosto de minha vida assim como ela é.

— Prefere fugir do amor, porque acha que assim não será magoada, não é? Gosta mesmo de viver isolada, sem emoções, sem nada que possa comovê-la?

As lágrimas, contidas ate então por Hinata começaram a rolar. Sasuke conhecia o que significava a solidão, a dor da solidão, a vontade de fugir dela e o medo a impedir que isso acontecesse.

— As coisas não precisam ser assim, Hinata — ele falou com ternura, abraçando o corpo trêmulo. — Ouça, tudo o que estou lhe pedindo é que tente, querida. Um pouco por vez. Não vou exigir mais do que pode dar.

Não exigiria, mas conquistaria. Um espaço maior do que aquele que Hinata era capaz de suportar.

— Não tenho nada para lhe dar, Sasuke.

— Ah, tem sim! A mulher ardente e maravilhosa que se esconde dentro de você. A mulher que cuida da mãe e da saúde de um monte de gente. Com todo o carinho do mundo.

— É que minha mãe é apenas diferente. Não é... louca, como quiseram me fazer crer.

— Sei disso. E quero a mulher que se dedica a um amor assim tão grande. A mulher que se importa com os amigos, a ponto de ajudá-los efetivamente, ate mesmo ficando uma semana inteira com Souka, quando ele era considerado um problema, só para que Ino pudesse descansar um pouco.

— Ela é uma amiga muito especial e... — Calou-se, assustada, quando notou que quase revelara seu segredo.

— Continue, por favor.

— Bem, Ino esteve ao meu lado numa época em que precisei desesperadamente de… uma amiga. — Não era mentira, e sim apenas parte da verdade. — Tudo o que

eu lhe fizer será pouco, depois do que recebi dela.

— Você é o tipo de mulher que quero, não compreende?

— Por que logo eu? Existem muitas por aí com as mesmas qualidades...

— …Mas que não se chamam Hinata Hyuuga.

— Sasuke…

— Ah, querida! Tem de ser você, entende? — ele disse com calma, antes de cobrir os lábios dela com os seus.

Hinata soltou um gemido, desejando ter forças para livrar-se daqueles braços, para sair de perto do homem que a hipnotizava com seu charme e sua ternura. Mas como fazer isso se precisava desesperadamente dele, da intimidade tão perfeita e maravilhosa que compartilhavam quando estavam juntos?

— Hinata! Por Deus, como eu te amo!

Apertava-a contra o corpo, deliciando-se com a doçura dos lábios femininos e levando-a, e a si mesmo, quase à loucura.

Hinata sentiu as mãos de Sasuke vencer a barreira de sua blusa e encontrar a pele das costas, movendo-se nelas de maneira sensual, irresistível.

Ele fechou os olhos com força, quando seus dedos apertaram um dos seios redondos, e depois os abriu, fitando-a e deixando transparecer as emoções intensas que tomavam conta de seu ser.

— Olhe bem para mim! — exclamou quando Hinata baixou a cabeça. — Veja o estado em que fico só por tocá-la...

A blusa dela já estava desabotoada, a combinação levantada e os seios descobertos.

— Sinta — ele disse, enquanto os lábios envolviam docemente um dos seios e a língua passeava em círculos no bico sensível.

Hinata via-se mergulhar mais e mais num mar de erotismo e emoções, que a fazia apertar a cabeça morena contra o peito, desejando tudo o que aquele homem podia lhe dar.

— Toque-me, Hinata!... — Sasuke solicitou, ofegante.

Ela o desejava. Muito. Loucamente. E tocava cada parte do corpo viril que encostava sensualmente no seu, movimentando-se, levando-a a um mundo onde nada mais havia senão sensações e desejo.

Hinata sentia que ia ceder à paixão a qualquer momento. Deus, como o queria!

Então, Sasuke começou a afastar-se lentamente, não cedendo nem mesmo ao vê-la prendendo-o com força entre os braços, sem vontade de soltá-lo. A dor da rejeição anuviou os olhos do Hinata.

— Querida, se eu fizer amor agora, - e Deus sabe como quero isso! - você nunca me perdoaria. Um pouco de cada vez, lembra? Mais tarde, seremos capazes de nos entregar completamente.

Delicadamente abaixou a combinação e abotoou a blusa de Hinata, ajeitando depois o cabelo desalinhado.

Ela não sabia o que pensar. Sasuke poderia, se quisesse, ter feito amor, roubando-lhe a única coisa em que todos os homens pareciam interessados. Mas dissera não. Negara-se a agir assim. Não perdera o controle.

Ele era bom demais, gentil demais para que lhe negasse qualquer coisa.

E isso a assustava.

— Sasuke, eu...

— Ei, o que é isso? — ele indagou de repente, virando-se e apurando o ouvido.

Hinata franziu a testa, intrigada.

— Isso o quê? Não ouvi nada!

Ele cruzou a sala e abriu a porta.

— Oh, não! — Ajoelhou-se, a cabeça baixada. — Fique onde está, Hinata!

Ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Aproximou-se da porta e viu, aos pés de Sasuke, um animalzinho numa poça de sangue.

— Meu Deus! É Maiyko, o gato de mamãe!


End file.
